


Shipwreck, House Fire, Bear Trap

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Gen, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love: Necessary, not sufficient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipwreck, House Fire, Bear Trap

~~Shipwreck~~

~~House Fire~~

Bear Trap

 

Held my breath for three years

tried to grow gills

woke up a mammal every day.

Woke up.

 

Woke up to a choice between heartbreaks:

 

Stay, ignore my heart turning to ice, watch it sink us, abandon relationship.

 

Stay, feed your trust to the furnace, live covered in ashes, wait for our house to burn down.

 

Cut the veins that pulse between us, bleed

and bleed

and bleed

and bleed, staunch the wounds, grow scars.

  
Snip.


End file.
